


My Gypsy

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Childhood, Circus, Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teasing Dick must have enduring having been mixed blood and a circus folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gypsy

When my friends and I sneaked away at night

We’d head into the nearby city. One

Time this drunk called me “dirty gypsy” right

To my face. His words, not fists, were what stung.

I learned how to avoid those people who

Mocked my mixed Romany blood. But it’s hard

To just forget when you don’t fit in. You

Put on a brave face, but you know you’re scarred.

My mother teased me, too, but said “gypsy”

With love. She’d tuck me into bed and sing

A lullaby in Romani to me.

I still hear in my ears how her words ring:

“Sleep, _chavvie’sko_. My gypsy. My boy. Sleep.

_Sov_ , to dream, and to fly. _Kushti Ratti_.”

**Author's Note:**

> The final two lines may not be perfectly translated. But it should come out to, “Sleep,my son. My gypsy. My boy. Sleep. To sleep, to dream, and to fly. Good night.”
> 
> Sonnet: #3  
> Format: English [Shakespearean]


End file.
